One last chance
by Dreambig1408
Summary: Red X comes to the teen titans for help book one rated T even if I don't think hell is a swear word otherwise its safe to read
1. Chapter 1

In this story as I mentioned in the last chapter of Afterwords I am adding an OC sorry for short first chapter I will post the first real chapter tomorrow or later tonight


	2. Chapter 2

"Why the hell would you need out help"? "My sister is missing". "You have a sister"?! "Didn't I just say that- what are you doing"? "I'm going to look into your mind"? Raven went silent and then spoke. "She looks like you and she's twelve"? "Umm yeah". "Red X do have a picture of her"? "My parents split up and she stayed with my mom, so no". Beast boy laughed evliy. "Raven said she looks like you". "Yeah you could just take your mask off". Silence. "Fine". (In this story Red X is 16 and this is how I picture him). He removed his mask. Red X had messy brown hair and beautiful greenish brown eyes with just a hint of yellow in them. Starfire gasped. Robin looked jealous because Starfire obviously thought Red X handsome. Beast boy and Cyborg didn't know what to think. Raven put her hood over her face to hide the redness in her cheaks. "Happy", asked Red X as he smirked at the girls reactions. "Where did you see her last", Robin asked. "You'll help"? "Of course man", said Cyborg," you trusted us enough to show your face to us". "Thanks, a few thing you should know: her name is Gaby, she's very fast, she'll be bare foot don't ask for some reason she has a thing against shoes, she can tamper with your emotions, and she has pissed of alot of villains". "So that's the kid who kept making Docter Light turn himself in for all that time". "Yeah".

•••

"I know this random but do want to be a teen Titan", Robin asked Red X. "Umm sure besides the last time I saw my sister I told her I helped you guys and she thought I was one you". "Really"? "Yeah". "You really care about her don't you"? "If she was kidnapped whoever did it they will not wake up for weeks when I get done with them that answer your question". "Yes". The doors opened and in came Jinx. "Hey Jinx". "I saw her". "Who"? "Gaby". "What"! "Docter Light has her". "Where is he I'm going to knock him into next week"! "Kid flash is serching for him now". "Lets go". "Wait", Jinx stopped him," Control freak is with him and so is Slade obviously she has roalaly pissed them all off." Simple we'll help", said Speedy who just walked there's the for with Aqualad and Mas and Menos. "Why"? "We teamed up before". "What"? "Yeah along with Jinx and Kid Flash". "Bee's come up with a plan. Me, Speedy, Red X and Jinx will go inside and get her out while you guys cc over us by fighting off the others." "Am I missing something"? "Me, Gaby, Titans East and Jinx have teamed up before", Red X said. "Titans Go"!


	3. Chapter 3

People's just thought you should know my email is down so please PM your reviews

"Come on". "I know right any other time they don't even try"! They were outside fighting off villains left and right trying to by the others some time. "Let's go"! A girl with a an arrow loaded in her bow ready to fire said. "Who is that"! "That is my sister". "She's auesome", said Beast boy. "I know right". They ran to the dock where they had the t-ship parked. They jumped in. "We're never gonna make it there's to many of them"! "I got this"! Gaby jumped off the ship and closed her eyes to concentrate. "What is she doing"? "Wait". The oncoming Docter Light and Control Freak stopped looking horrified. "That's right be afraid, if I ever deal with you again you'll be crying for your mommies". She got back on the t-ship. "How did you do that"? "I ,unlike my brother here, have a super power". "Hey remember what dad said about teasing me about the super power thing". "Sorry I guess I was just mad at you for not coming sooner." "How long were you there"? "2 weeks". "I'm sorry". "No problem I'm just gonna have to watch my step now".

•••

"So do you want to be a teen Titan"? "Well I guess I could". Robin handed her a communicator. "Welcome to the team".

THE END

FOR NOW


End file.
